Celery/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips Choose the ghost with the name that matches your party's main damage type. * Shredded Samson: Weak to Slashing, Piercing OK, strong against jug pets (magic?). * Punctured Percy: Weak to Piercing. (magic ok?) * Mauled Murdock: Weak to Blunt. * Annihilated Anthony: Weak to magic, strong to Slashing A Beastmaster party will want to choose Annihilated Anthony; apparently, for this BC jug pet attacks are considered magic damage. Presumably the same applies to Summoner avatars. When they start casting Ancient Magic, your tank should run down the long hallway to prevent the cast's successful completion. Keep the ghost you choose away from your healer—if they get hit with bane, it could mean a potential wipe. Percy and Murdock used to be mixed up, but this was apparently fixed around mid-2005. Working Job Combinations * 3x BST * 3x SMN * Ninja + Healer (WHM or RDM) * Tank, DD, Healer * SAM/NIN, RDM, WHM = very easy fight. 3/3 * DRG + RDM Tank,DD,Healer :*Hello, I'm here to present a strategy for anyone who wants to do this BCNM. I'm about 18 wins to 2 losses on this BCNM, and one of the losses was a crazy duo attempt. Anyway, here are precautions you want to take: ::*All of the ghosts use Bane (horrible curse). ::*They use tier 2 -aga spells. (Blizzaga II seems to be a favorite.) ::*They do cast Ancient Magic. ::*They normally start off the battle with Ice Spikes. ::*They love Sleepga spells. Now from those guidelines, you want to have one of two things: Holy Waters if you feel like being cheap, Remedy stacks if you feel like being expensive. Now, either Ninja or Paladin work fine for tanks for this BCNM. My Ninja friend and I easily do this BCNM with any other job (I am a Dragoon). It is not a hard BCNM. Always fight Shredded Samson. Bring Holy Waters and if you're lacking on healing power, a few Yagudo Drinks and you have this BCNM in the bag. 3x BST party ::*Use JA "Call Beast" - Courier Carrie works fine. ::*Wait for "Call Beast" timers to cool (2:00~2:30 is fine) ::*Use pets to fight only - do not melee - Sic when it's ready. ::*Use Pet Food Zeta when pet HP is low or when Reward is ready. ::*Use Call Beast when your initial pet is dead. Fights vary in difficulty. Duo Strategies Ninja/Warrior and White Mage Strategy: 60 NIN and 60 WHM can duo this BCNM with some care. *Always fight Shredded Samson *NIN should sub WAR for Provoke *WHM should bring MP items such as ethers and juice NIN will mainly DD as the WHM will heal and take care of status effects. The fight is pretty straightforward. Me as NIN and WHM have done this BCNM several times with success and little difficulty. (SMN sub for WHM might help the MP issues as well as the passive refresh) Alternate Strategy: NIN/WAR and RDM/WHM Strategy: 60 NIN and 60 RDM can duo this BCNM with some care. *Always fight Shredded Samson. *NIN should sub WAR for Provoke. As with NIN + WHM, NIN will mainly DD and RDM will heal and take care of status effects. *Advantage is Hi-Ethers were not needed since a RDM is able to Refresh and Convert at this level. Tried many times and this is easy. (Tried with Hume NIN and Hume RDM; Elvaan NIN and Tarutaru RDM) Dragoon and Red Mage Strategy: 60 DRG/WHM and 60 RDM/SCH can duo this BCNM with a fair amount of ease. You can probably vary the subjobs, but make sure Curse removal is covered (either via /WHM or consumables like Holy Water, as /SCH does not have access to Cursna at this level cap). *Fight Punctured Percy due to DRG's piercing damage. *RDM is advised to bring along a few ethers. *Like the NIN duo strategies above, the DRG will mainly DD while the RDM heals and takes care of status effects. *Percy seems to resist most debuffs, including Dispel. Should be a fairly easy fight. A bit hard to keep enmity as a DRG, but the RDM should be able to hold their own with the help of Phalanx and Stoneskin. We did this a few times with success each time.